


Mastering Each Other

by orphan_account



Series: Makoto/Fem!Haruka mostly-nsfw oneshots [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: (JUST A BIT IN THE END), (Slightly?), Angst, Blow Jobs, Bondage mention, Deepthroating, Dominant Bottom, Dominant wannabe Haru, Edgeplay, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Nanase Haruka, Genderbending, Makoto-centric, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Talk, Rough Sex, Rule 63, Vaginal Sex, submissive haruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost prompt on Tumblr that says something like, "Haruka loves giving Makoto blowjobs, he likes to fuck her face but a little hesitantly, and she secretly enjoys being submissive, but won't let Makoto know; bonus points if there's [...] pregnancy talk and some angst."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mastering Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt at tumblr, such a shame I can't find it. ): I couldn't remember the rest of it, unfortunately... but if you have the link to the post, please send me!  
> And I totally suck at titles, at least for smut. Come on, Tay, do it right!
> 
> Well, good reading!

"God, yes... Haru- Fuck, yes..."

Makoto moans and pants as Haruka sucks on him, her tiny little mouth driving him crazy. He isn’t always that loud; in fact, he often grunts and pants more than moans, consequence of living with two younger siblings who sleep on the room right next to his. Even having all the volume control, it is useless against Haruka's oral skills.

They are at Haruka's, Makoto sitting on the couch and Haru kneeling on the floor, head between both of her lover's thighs. None of them initiated that, they were simply watching TV and chatting before they stared straight into each other's eyes and Haruka fell on her knees. Makoto doesn't know what she saw in his eyes; hers showed nothing but love and that funny gleam she has whenever seeing a body of water with enough space for her to dive in.

"Just like that, love, you're doing so good," he praises her, breathless. She hums against his cock, cheeks hollowing as she sucks hard. She knows he likes her tight and wet, fitting him like a glove. Haruka lowers the pressure and swallows deeper, eyes fixed on Makoto’s, which are hazy and filled with the most primitive lust.

"I wish I could have you sucking on me like this all the time," he says, a hand trailing its way to the back of her neck, pushing and pulling her as she relaxes her throat. "You're such a good girl, so pretty..."

At that, she gasps, eyes widening, the weight of Makoto's words too heavy to let it slip. It is if he had just pulled her trigger, and Makoto frowns in surprise.

He lets her back off to recompose herself, making sure she doesn’t feel hurt or bad. Once they look straight at each other's eyes, he sees nothing but raw lust and desire. His lips form a smirk as he not asks but affirms, "You like being called pretty, huh."

She presses her lips in a thin line, glaring at him as she whipped the saliva dripping from her chin. He smiles.

Before he can say another word, she is lowering her head once again. Makoto chuckles as he caresses her cheeks, his body seeming to melt when she grasps onto him and pumps him, tongue circling his so sensitive head. She licks at his slit and feels his thighs stutter, Makoto's grin gone and replaced by a complete unraveled expression. Haruka then proceeds to sucking him slowly, taking as much as she can.

"Babe, look at you- so sexy, with your mouth stuffed with my cock..."

She smiles with her eyes, humming. Haruka closes her eyes, setting a rhythm that will still pleasure Makoto, but not enough to make him cum yet. Once she is sure he is impatient and needy, pre-cum dripping and cock twitching, she takes him off her mouth with a loud pop.

"Wanna fuck my mouth, big guy?" she asks him, eyes gleaming in anticipation. Makoto's eyes are fixed on her red, swollen lips. He then makes the mistake of looking at her fully, all sweaty and eager, messy hair and eyes shining. God, he loves her so much.

"You always know how to please me," he says, bending down while reaching out to her face, pulling her into a slow, meaningful kiss. When they pull apart, he watches her slowly as she nods and then focuses on his hard member.

Makoto stands after kissing her forehead. Haruka guides one of his hands to the back of her neck, looking at him from under her thick lashes. She licks her lips and opens her mouth, eager; Makoto snorts silently, fully aware of how much she loves giving him head.

She starts slow, moving her head until the middle of Makoto's shaft and then backing up, only to repeat the action. He sighs, back leaned on the wall of her living room, eyes not leaving hers. Makoto puts some pressure on his hand, pulling her a centimeter closer. And then closer, until he's feeling the back of her throat with his tip. He lets out a gasp, watching Haru as tears start to form. He lets go of her, giving her time to breathe.

"Makoto," she calls him roughly, not minding the drool that is already rolling down her chin as she smiles darkly. "Are you going easy on me?"

He snorts, his girlfriend always full of sass and wise words. Makoto nods at her slowly, before holding her face with both hands and sinking his cock into her mouth, an appreciative hum muffled by the fullness of her mouth.

He starts fucking her slowly, taking his time to appreciate just how much she's loving it, drool dripping on the floor as her throat clenches and her nails dig into the skin of his legs. He's close to cumming, the familiar heat pooling in his stomach as he pulls her head away by her hair.

She coughs a little, the hardness and size of Makoto's cock too much to handle. As she looks up to ask him why he stopped, he tells her, "I was almost cumming."

"So what? Let me have a taste," she says, stoic once again.

Makoto laughs, sitting on the couch, "You're gonna have to work for that."

Accepting the challenge, Haruka crawls to Makoto, her head between his thighs. "You are one spoiled boy, you know that?" she asks, planting lovingly kisses on his legs, as if she wasn't going crazy and drooling all over herself as Makoto fucked her mouth just seconds ago. Truth be told, he worries about hurting her as much as he likes the feeling. She often demands him to do it for as long as he feels like it, but it is much harder than that; he can’t bear the thought of hurting her.

Without another word, she swallows him, her tongue circling his shaft as she sucks hard, cheeks hollowing the way she knows Makoto likes it. He hums, watching her with dark eyes, as he brushes her hair out of her face.

"You're making a mess, babe," he smirks, Haruka's eyes shooting up and glaring at him. _Shut up_ , she's telling him, and then, _you fucking love it_. "Yeah. I do."

She resumes her work, this time with a little more teasing; massaging his balls as she sucks just the tip, opening her mouth and letting his cock slide into her, tongue working full time as she keeps her eyes glued on his. Makoto knows she knows he likes watching his cock disappear into her, whatever the hole. His moans get more frequent as she puts on a show on all fours and ass wiggling in air.

"You sure are eager today," Makoto breathes, reaching out to touch her anywhere– everywhere.

"No touching," Haruka whispers, letting his cock go with a pop. "Hands behind your back and lie down," she orders, letting him know she's the one in control now. Complying, he lies on the couch and watches her as she takes her clothes off.

"Oh?' he muses, eyeing her wet underwear, "You must really love sucking my cock, to get you so wet."

"I'm just horny," Haruka shrugs, her eyes showing him that’s not all. "I said, _hands behind your back_."

Makoto smiles, "Aren't you going to tie me today?" he teases, receiving only a glare in return. "Okay, okay. You're the boss."

As soon as his arms are behind him, Haruka leans down to him, kissing him as her hand slides through his shaft; up, down, up, down. Makoto’s moans are now muffled by her mouth, her expert tongue making him dizzy. As embarrassing as it may sound, Makoto is still so excited at the thought of kissing her, so much it makes his heart beat and his stomach feel full with butterflies.

"So, what's your plan?" he asks her breathlessly when they pull apart.

"You'll see," Haruka smiles.

Excited, Makoto watches as she moves above him, knees on both of his sides. She gazes him with half-lidded eyes, Makoto's pulse picking up. Haruka lines his cock with her entrance, letting it rub at her. Just with that, he can feel her pulsing expectantly. Without a warning, she lets her body sink on him, her tight heat all around his cock. Makoto tries but fails at muffling his gasp-slash-moan as she rolls her hips ever so slowly, her eyes now closed as she sucks into the feeling of finally being full after what felt like hours of torture. Makoto understands; he knows the feeling. Haruka may be good with her mouth, but nothing compares to having her like this, being one with her completely.

"You look great," he says, fingers itching to touch her. Makoto loves it when she decides to ride him, her powerful legs and hips hypnotizing him. "Taking my cock like this; you love it so much."

"M-Mako," she moans, leaning down to kiss him once again. Between them, he can feel her reaching down to rub at herself. He wants to touch her so much, but he knows how she gets when he disobeys her.

With the speed of their rhythm, Makoto's hips start to stutter. He's been holding his orgasm for long enough, being almost impossible to hold it for any longer. He tells her to slow down or he won't be able to make it, but she's not hearing and not caring, sinking hard, claiming him and making him go deeper. Makoto's hips thrust upwards, unable to control his body, and it's heaven. They both moan, Makoto kissing her face, lips, neck, anywhere reachable.

"Fuck me, Makoto-!" her mask falls, Makoto smiling as he brings his arms to his front and reverts their positions, pinning her down on the couch and thrusting restlessly into her.

The thing about Haruka is that she loves this way, with Makoto in control and doing whatever he wants with her -  maybe because she knows he will want to pleasure her as much as himself -, but she won't admit it; she plays hard to get, trying to show him she is the one deciding things, but she's not. He doesn't get why Haru won't simply accept it, but he's not one to complain; he actually likes the way she purposely tortures herself in order to prove a point, but fails every time.

She holds the back of his neck with one hand and scratches his back with the other, rolling her hips in time with his thrusts. Makoto, now free, reaches between them and teases her clit the way he knows she loves. Her moans grow louder and he's almost at his peak, thrusting harder, faster, giving her no time to breathe.

She cums first, nails almost drawing blood on his back. Haruka tightens so much Makoto feels his orgasm coming, heat pooling in his stomach once again. He's about to pull out when he feels her legs circling his hips, locking him in place.

"Cum inside," she pants, eyes hazy and tired. Her lips are swollen and red, love bites all over her jaw and neck, some on her shoulders and breast. Makoto gasps, clearly surprised but not ceasing his movements. He's too far gone to give it a sane thought, the only think in his mind being her state, completely unraveled; it’s all his doing, he's left the most beautiful woman of his life, the one he loves the most, like that.

With that thought in mind, he climaxes, a low grunt and stutter-y hips warning Haruka as she feels his seed filling her insides. They don't usually have sex without condoms, and when they do, Makoto never cums inside. He admits, though- it feels way better.

"Oh my God," he pants, his arms trembling as he holds himself up, careful not to collapse on his girlfriend. "Oh, God."

Haruka slides from under him, her legs shaking and breath stuttering. She sits on the couch, Makoto's cum dripping from her hole and making a mess. She doesn't seem to mind, and it makes him blush furiously. She signs for him to lie down and he complies, his head on her thighs.

"Haru..." he starts, realizing what they've done. His girlfriend's hands caressing his damp hair force him to calm down.

"Relax," she tells him calmly, a tired sigh slipping through her beautifully red lips. He can tell she's at her limit. "I bought pills. Just in case." Makoto's eyes widen. _Had she thought about this?_ She could have told him. "I should have told you."

Sighing, he shrugs. "It's fine," he tells her and smiles. "But let's be careful, okay? I worry about you."

"I'm not getting pregnant, Makoto," she frowns and looks away. Makoto sighs and sits up, pulling her into a hug. God, he loves her so much. "I'm not letting this happen."

"I know."

He does, really. Makoto knows it's the thing Haruka fears the most; getting pregnant at a young age, just like her mother. She doesn't want that, to be forced to work restlessly in order to keep a family because of a silly mistake.

"I won't be like her."

Makoto kisses the top of her head. "I know. We have all the time in the world to think about this later. In the meantime, let's just take care and prevent it from happening, okay? I mean, if you're sure those pills you bought work, I'm fine with it."

"Yes, I'm sure," she tells him.

"Then it's okay," he smiles, leaning for a kiss. When they pull apart, he suggests, "Let's clean up, shall we?"

At that, Haruka visibly brightens up.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still so ashamed of posting porn....................... embarrassing.  
> To be honest, I didn't like the ending. The whole pregnancy thing is just...?????????? But well, okay, this is just practice.  
> I think I'll be searching for prompts around Tumblr and post here. Maybe that will work well enough for me.
> 
> Anyway, what do you think? Please let me know in the comments, you'll be helping me so much!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
